User talk:Eternal Mystic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seiya Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hyperion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 20:54, October 2, 2012 Olá Olá Mystic, vejo que você realmente veio para a wiki. Estou enviando essa mensagem apenas para notificar minha presença. Lembre-se, caso você tenha alguma dúvida do que fazer, clique no nome do usuário com quem você quer falar e vá na seção Talk-Page dele. Você deve sempre intitular seu post e por seu nome no fim dele para sabermos que foi você. Se você tiver dúvidas, lembre-se de perguntar. 108Specter (talk) 20:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Mitologia Mystic, obrigado por suas contribuições na área de mitologia das constelações. Mas eu havia esquecido de explicar que essas informações ficam encaixadas na seção Simbolismo (da constelação). É só uma explicação que eu não tinha dito, desculpe. No mais, continue com o bom trabalho! 108Specter (talk) 23:30, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Contribuição Não se preocupe, suas contribuições estão indo muito bem. Mas não se espante se algumas das informações que você postou "sumirem", porque na verdade elas só foram relocadas. Ultimamente a wiki está passando por uma reorganização na área das constelações, que agora terão artigos individuais. E por isso ainda não está muito claro como as coisas vão ficar, mas a ideia é passar as informações da origem e do simbolismo das constelações para os artigos individuais, que ainda não são muitos. Mas você pode continuar postando essas informações nos artigos dos Cavaleiros, até a reorganização ser melhor decidida. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, qualquer que seja, aqui está a página do administrador: *http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ver-mont Pergunte o que quiser e ele vai responder. Ah sim, tem mais uma coisa: Você deve sempre colocar uma assinatura no final da sua postagem para sabermos que é você. Se você ainda não estiver familiarizado com a assinatura, existem duas maneiras de faze-la: #Modo visual: Nesse modo, você verá o botão signature (com o desenho de uma caneta). Basta clicar nele e sua assinatura será posta. #Modo source: No final do seu post, coloque ~ quatro vezes e pronto. Se você não tiver entendido direito, pode me perguntar. Mystic, a referência às mulheres girafa que você colocou no artigo da Bartschius ficou muito interessante, eu nem havia reparado na similaridade. Sendo um fã dela, eu devo te agradecer, haha. Agradeço. Mystic, tem uma coisinha que você está confundindo. Na seção "Links externos" é que nós devemos postar as fontes das informações (Wikipedia por exemplo), enquanto na seção "Artigos relacionados" nós colocamos coisas da wiki que tem relação com o artigo em questão (aliados, família, lugares, etc.). Por exemplo, artigos relacionados para o Tenma seriam Youma, Sasha, Partita, Alone, etc. É só uma pequena observação, espero que não se incomode. 108Specter (talk) 22:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Japonês Olá, Mystic. Eu estou enviando essa mensagem por motivos relacionados à wiki. Eu gostaria de saber se você entende de japonês, no sentido de saber escrever ou ler os kanjis. É que estamos precisando esclarecer algumas dúvidas. Eu vou precisar explicar depois, estou meio apresado no momento. Por questões de praticidade, vou postar essa mensagem aqui e no fórum. Aguardo sua resposta. Continue com o ótimo trabalho! Oh, sem problemas então. Por acaso você conheceria alguém com conhecimento avançado em japonês? É que eu e o administrador estamos cogitando em enviar mensagens para o blog da Shiori, pra ver se ela tira algumas dúvidas a respeito de certos detalhes em LC. 108Specter (talk) 14:27, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic Olá Mystic, desculpe por estar respondendo de maneira tão atrasada. Já vi o link que você postou para sua fanfic e tratarei de lê-la assim que possível. Agradeço a sua atenção. 108Specter (talk) 01:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) O autor dos textos abrangidos por direitos de autor de que o utilizador Eternal Mystic anda a publicar cópias não autorizadas, tomou conhecimento desta situação. Solicita-se que retire os textos ou, em alternativa, identifique a fonte de onde os copiou, anexando a esses textos o link respectivo. Exemplo: http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Lacaille_de_Popa#Armadura , copiado de : http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/10/puppis-popa.html . Infracção de direitos de autor Solicita-se que o utilizador Eternal Mystic remova ou credite (através de link) devidamente os seguintes textos, copiados pelo mesmo, desrespeitando a política de direitos de autor, a partir do blogue: http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/ http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Almaaz_de_Cocheiro#Mitologia.2C_alus.C3.B5es_e_curiosidades copiado de : http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/01/auriga-cocheiro.html http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuma_de_Cruzeiro_do_Sul#Mitologia.2C_alus.C3.B5es_e_curiosidades copiado de : http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/04/cruzeiro-do-sul-crux.html http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Genbu_de_Libra#Simbolismo copiado de : http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/08/libra-balanca.html http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Sham_de_Flecha#Simbolismo copiado de : http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/10/sagitta-seta-flecha.html http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Shaina_de_Serpent%C3%A1rio#Armadura copiado de : http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/09/ophiuchus-ofiuco-serpentario.html copiado de : http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Micenas_de_Le%C3%A3o#Armadura copiado de: http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/07/leo-leao.html Peço desculpa, a lista continua - há muitos outros textos copiados a partir do mesmo blogue - mas a lista é tão extensa que tenho de fazer uma pausa. Noutra altura indicarei mais. Assinado - o autor dos textos originais. 03:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Direitos de autor (adenda ao tópico anterior) Em resposta ao seu esclarecimento, assinalo a sua demonstração de boa-fé e disponibilidade para corrigir a situação. Não se culpabilize demasiado por isto, Eternal Mystic - fê-lo sem intenção e ninguém está livre de passar pelo mesmo. Note que, num contexto "Wiki", infracções a direitos de autor podem ter consequências mais graves do que se os conteúdos protegidos forem publicados noutros sites, daí a especial atenção dedicada por mim a este caso particular. A razão prende-se com o facto de estas páginas com formato "Wiki" tenderem a ser vistas como "conteúdo de uso livre". A partir do momento em que um conteúdo que está protegido por direitos de autor começa a ser apresentado numa página que a maioria interpreta como sendo "de uso livre" (embora seja um erro interpretar as coisas dessa forma), gera-se um efeito dominó que pode ter consequências desastrosas (ou para o proprietário dos direitos de autor ou para o site...). Prosseguirei a listagem de trechos que infringem a política de direitos de autor apresentada na página de onde os retirou sem intenção de trangredir. No entanto, omitirei alguns trechos que poderia incluir (note, para sua própria salvaguarda futura, que outro autor qualquer poderia ter uma atitude diferente e exigir a sua remoção), por razões variadas. Este aparte tem o intuito de lhe sugerir que, mesmo quando escreve um texto com as suas próprias palavras, deve - especialmente numa página com o formato "Wiki" - colocar em rodapé as fontes de onde retirou cada informação. Não só por uma questão de honestidade intelectual, mas também (e principalmente) porque este género de sites pretende enaltecer a possibilidade de qualquer leitor verificar a veracidade - remetendo a fontes fiáveis - do que nele se publica. Embora a minha disponibilidade para esta tarefa exaustiva (mas fácil de sistematizar) não seja muita, acredito que a sua colaboração também lhe retire tempo para outras ocupações mais agradáveis, pelo que o transtorno é mútuo. Seguem mais trechos que encontrei copiados do original : http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Pavlin_de_Pav%C3%A3o#Armadura "Constelação moderna, Pavo faz parte de um grupo de figuras celestes introduzidas pelos navegadores holandeses Pieter Keyser e Frederick de Houtman, que cartografaram o céu do hemisfério Sul entre 1595 e 1597, na sua maioria representando animais exóticos que encontraram numa expedição às'' ''Índias Orientais." Copiado de: http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/09/pavo-pavao.html http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Mu_de_%C3%81ries#Mitologia.2C_alus.C3.B5es_e_curiosidades "Há 4 500 anos situava-se na constelação do Carneiro o Ponto Vernal - posição do Sol no início da Primavera no hemisfério Norte e que serve como referência para início da contagem da coordenada celeste Ascensão Reta, semelhante à coordenada geográfica Longitude. Devido à precessão dos equinócios este deslocou-se para a constelação de Peixes mas, apesar disso, o Ponto Vernal continuou a ser conhecido como " Primeiro Ponto de Aries "." Copiado de: http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/01/aries-carneiro.html http://ssu.wikia.com/wiki/Algol_de_Perseu#Mitologia.2C_alus.C3.B5es_e_curiosidades "Nome da estrela β (Beta), tem o nome próprio Algol, do árabe " Al Ghul " significando " o demónio ". É uma das estrelas mais famosas do céu devido às suas variações cíclicas de brilho, conhecidas desde a antiguidade. Representa o olho da Medusa e está associada a muitos mitos, lendas e crenças. É por vezes referida como " Algol, o demónio que pisca "" Copiado de: http://astronomia-para-amadores.blogspot.pt/2012/10/perseus-perseu.html Após rever as suas edições, não encontro mais nenhum trecho cujos direitos de autor eu pretenda reivindicar. Apesar de a mensagem ser longa, queria apenas transmitir-lhe o meu incentivo: não deixe que situações como esta o desencoragem de se dedicar aos temas que o cativam nem a perder o gosto por partilhá-los com os outros. Ninguém está livre destes (e de outros) contratempos, mas não serão estas coisas que me farão, pessoalmente, perder a paixão e dedicação. Encare de forma natural, e siga em frente. Bem haja e boas edições. Direitos Ok, não tem problema, já que você não tinha intenção de infringir nada. Não precisa se preocupar. Ah, no caso da explicação a respeito da origem do nome do Almaaz, não precisa altera-la, poque nessa parte não houve infringimento, eu escrevi com minhas palavras depois de ler a informação na Wikipedia. Se não for incômodo, vou reverte-la para o texto original, ok? Bom, eu não tenho acesso às páginas do Seiya e dos personagens da série clássica. Você deve pedir ao administrador Ver-mont para libera-las. Conheço esse site, ele é muito bom mesmo. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou já ciente de todos os nomes italianos dos personagens, então era só uma questão de tempo até eu ir preenchendo essas informações. Em relação à referência de outros sites e os direitos autorais, eu sugiro que você também pergunte ao Ver-mont, porque eu não tenho conhecimento sobre essa situação. Espero ter ajudado. ^^ 108Specter (talk) 15:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) oi esta tudo bem com vce